In the related art, in electric tools such as grinders, automatically performing braking (applying a brake) if manipulation switches such as triggers or the like are turned off is known. Various rotating tools such as whetstones, cutters, and brushes may be selectively attached to grinders depending on types of tasks. Since weights and outer diameters are different depending on types of rotating tools, the rotating tools have moments of inertia with various magnitudes.